Vibrators and other sex toys are becoming increasing popular as sexual health is becoming increasingly recognized as essential to overall personal wellbeing, particularly for women. However, though typically recognized as very private and personal products, many sex toys retain functions that are excessively conspicuous, both when in use and when not. Therefore, there is a need in the field of sexual stimulation paraphernalia for a new and useful vibratory actuator and a new and useful device for sexual stimulation.